


Triangle

by anjinhos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, First Time, Knotting, Multi, No Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjinhos/pseuds/anjinhos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы спасти своё селение, Джениму предстоит выбрать одного из оборотней. Ну или не одного...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Как бы племенное AU, немного магии, knotting, намёк на mpreg, вынужденный брак, first time, в какой-то степени dub-con, никакого хэйлцеста и double penetration.

С холма открывался вид на всё селение, вытянувшееся вдоль русла реки. Дженим любил приходить сюда, чтобы побыть одному. Не то чтобы была целая толпа желающих с ним пообщаться, скорее даже наоборот – никто не заговаривал с ним без надобности. Просто здесь, на пустоши, не было ни единой души, а значит никто не бросал жалостливых взглядов. Дженим не нуждался в чужом сочувствии, по крайней мере сейчас. Он просто хотел побыть один.  
Внизу у речки прогуливалась группка девушек. Они были слишком далеко, чтобы заметить Дженима в его убежище, но и ему издалека не было слышно их разговора. Зато он отлично мог разглядеть среди них Лидию, с её привычной длинной косой рыжих волос, в которую были вплетены цветы. Так что Дженим просто сидел и смотрел. В отношениях с Лидией ему часто приходилось бывать наблюдателем.  
Так уж сложилось, что быть вместе у них не получалось. И не потому, что девушка чуралась Дженима – между ними всегда была симпатия. Однако Лидия уже была обещана другому, да и долгие отношения могли свести и её, и Дженима с ума в прямом смысле слова. Они оба принадлежали миру духов, будучи его Проводниками в мире людей, и это имело для них определённые последствия.  
Не было злых или добрых духов – все они были миролюбиво настроены к людям, пока те соблюдали определённые правила и обряды. Правда, была ещё одна характерная для духов черта – они все любили занимать чужие тела и очень неохотно возвращали их обратно. И Лидия, и Дженим могли использовать силу духов, но расплачиваться им приходилось каждый раз отдавая своё тело в чужое распоряжение. Так, как-то раз после проведения одного из обрядов, Дженим пришёл в себя только через три дня где-то в лесной глуши прямо посреди ужина сырым кроликом. Такие как он – Проводники – были магнитами для всего потустороннего. Так что чем больше и теснее Дженим общался с Лидией, тем больше духов они к себе привлекали, и не всем из них можно было отказать в собственном теле.  
Это, в общем-то, и было причиной того, почему Лидия была помолвлена ещё в свои семь лет. Надёжной защитой от потустороннего посягательства всегда были оборотни. Достаточно было освящённого определенным ритуалом когтя или клыка, чтобы его владелец мог сам решать, когда духи могут занять его тело и когда должны покинуть. Но, естественно, ни один оборотень не позволил бы получить частичку себя за просто так.  
Одиннадцать лет назад, когда после засушливого лета и дождливой осени селение буквально начало вымирать от голода и холода, на выручку пришло одно из племён оборотней. Дюкалион, их вожак, согласился охотиться, чтобы прокормить всё селение до следующего урожая, в обмен на Плакальщицу. Лидия обладала способностью видеть будущее, но только в той его части, которая касалась чьей-либо смерти, однако этого было достаточно, чтобы спасти тех, кто должен умереть.  
То, что она была Плакальщицей, было ещё одним большим доводом против отношений Лидии и Дженима: оба их дара были абсолютно противоположны и как бы отталкивали друг друга. Лидия была связана с миром мёртвых, а Дженим – с миром живых. Ему было подвластно исцелять и даже возвращать людей к жизни, правда, последнее находилось под запретом. То, что мертво, – должно быть мертво, так учил Дженима его наставник, объясняя это равноценным обменом: если дать жизнь чему-то мёртвому, то что-то живое должно будет умереть взамен.  
Воспоминания об уроках Алана так глубоко погрузили Дженима в раздумья, что он заметил Лидию, присевшую рядом с ним на землю, только тогда, когда та коснулась его плеча.  
– Сбежал? – с укоризненной улыбкой спросила она.  
– Не хочу присутствовать на собственный похоронах, пока я ещё жив. Серьёзно, почему все ведут себя так, будто я умираю? Это всего лишь брак. Вынужденный брак с оборотнем, – последние фразы прозвучали так, словно Дженим пытался больше убедить себя, чем свою подругу.  
– Прости за это…  
– И ты туда же?! Если бы не ты, мы бы все очень скоро были мертвы, а так я просто женюсь на ком-нибудь – это не смертельно.  
Два дня назад посреди ночи всё селение разбудила Песня Плакальщицы. Хотя это только называлось песней, на деле же это был истошный вой, не предвещающий ничего хорошего. Так духи сообщали о надвигающейся беде. Той ночью Лидия видела целую стаю оголодавших Ночных охотников, напавших на селение.  
Ночными охотниками называли существ, чем-то отдалённо напоминающих людей. Однако они были выше и сильнее, с грязно-серой кожей на худых, как скелет, телах, с лысыми морщинистыми черепами, белёсыми, как будто слепыми, глазами и жёлтыми кривыми зубами, торчащими частоколом из никогда не закрывающихся, сочащихся ядовитой слюной ртов. Эти твари питались кровью. Они выходили на охоту по ночам и вырезали целые селения. Убить Ночного охотника обычному человеку было не под силу – один укус этих монстров был смертельным: кровь в жилах у жертвы сворачивалась в считанные минуты. Единственными, кто мог дать им отпор, были оборотни, которые были гораздо сильнее и исцелялись быстрее Ночных охотников. Ну и несомненным плюсом было, что оборотням укусы этих тварей не вредили, даже на оборот – их кровь, как жидкий огонь, жгла Ночных охотников изнутри.  
– Если бы Эйдан был здесь, – Лидия покачала головой, всё ещё чувствуя себя виноватой.  
– О, так ты ещё виновата, что у некоторых оборотней сезон миграции? – с сарказмом поинтересовался Дженим.  
Его раздражало то, что Лидия винила себя в происходящем, но ещё больше то, что как только возникла проблема – Лидия сразу же вспомнила о своём женихе, даже не дав возможности Джениму самому всё уладить. Хотя будь Эйдан и племя его отца, Дюкалиона, близ селения, у Ночных охотников не было бы шансов, попытайся они напасть, но все оборотни ушли на равнины ещё два месяца назад. Их племя было кочевым, и, когда начинались сезоны миграции у дичи, они уходили от селения на сотни миль, чтобы было на кого охотиться. Конечно, спустя пару-тройку месяцев они возвращались обратно с запасами вяленого мяса и пушнины. Однако Дженима сейчас мало волновала сушёная оленина: на кону стояло выживание их селения, а отсутствие оборотней делало всех жителей беззащитными. Именно поэтому наставнику Дженима, Алану, пришлось отправиться в поселение ещё одного племени, которое осело в лесах вниз по течению реки, с предложением о союзе.  
– Что если они откажут? – вопрос прозвучал весьма обречённо в повисшей тишине.  
– Почему они должны отказаться – ты ведь Целитель? – Лидия удивлённо вскинула бровь.  
– Именно поэтому. Я исцеляю людей – это, в общем-то, то, с чем оборотни и сами самостоятельно справляются, – Дженим развёл руками.  
– Я слышала, что в их племени живут и обычные люди – это во-первых, а во-вторых, ты очень сильный Проводник, и значит сможешь заручиться защитой у духов для всего их племени. Я кое-что делала для соплеменников Эйдана, и, поверь, оборотням очень сложно обходиться без нас. То, что они лично защищены от духов, не делает их неуязвимыми. Если духи отвернутся от них, то и вся природа отвернётся – им будет очень сложно выжить в наших краях.  
– Вот как, – задумчиво кивнул Дженим, вырвав очередную травинку, из-за чего справа от него уже образовалась маленькая лысая полянка. – Я никогда не спрашивал раньше, но как ты выбрала Эйдана?  
– Ну, когда тебе семь лет, то всё намного проще – достаточно ткнуть пальцем наугад, тем более что передо мной поставили двух совершенно одинаковых с виду мальчишек.  
– И всё же, почему не Итан?  
– Эйдан мне улыбнулся, – Лидия усмехнулась, вспоминая, как выбирала оборотня, который когда-нибудь станет её мужем. – Боишься, что и тебе придётся выбирать?  
– Не знаю, я просто хочу, чтобы это всё уже поскорее закончилось… Если бы можно было сразу перескочить в момент, где я уже женат, а нападение Ночных охотников стало вчерашней сплетней, и избежать всех этих брачных обрядов и ритуалов, – Дженим взъерошил ладонью волосы на затылке, глядя куда-то вдаль.  
– О, так ты обрядов испугался? – Лидия по-дружески толкнула его своим плечом.  
– Нет, но они ещё заставят меня понервничать, уж поверь. Ладно, пора идти – Алан уже должен был вернуться.

***

 

Алан действительно вернулся, и не с отказом, как боялся Дженим, а с доброй половиной племени оборотней. Его отец, как глава селения, разговаривал с вожаком их племени в доме, а сам Дженим остановился возле ограды, разглядывая оборотней. Те же на него никакого внимания не обращали, хотя некоторые из них, судя по брошенным вскользь взглядам, сумели разглядеть в нём Проводника.  
Переговоры продлились недолго: первым из дома вышел Алан, сразу же направившись к Джениму.  
– Сейчас будет обряд представления. Тебе ничего не нужно делать – просто кивай, – прошептал наставник, так чтобы острый слух оборотней не уловил его слов.  
– Я помню.  
Весь предыдущий день Алан потратил на то, чтобы рассказать и объяснить всё, что было связано со свадебными обрядами между оборотнями и Проводниками. Причём не ленясь разбирать на мелкие детали и повторять по два раза – такое, и правда, сложно было забыть.  
Следующими из дома вышли отец и, судя по всему, вожак оборотней. Последний выглядел слишком молодым, чтобы быть, как подобных ему принято было называть у оборотней, альфой. Он был старше самого Дженима максимум лет на пять, хотя, надо признать, выглядел довольно внушительно. Одни только руки, обвитые кожаными и металлическими наручами, чего стоили, а уж могучий торс, просматривающийся сквозь ткань его рубахи, явно давал понять: чтобы шутить с ним, надо иметь отменное здоровье.  
Оборотни, до этого в ожидании топтавшиеся у ограды, сразу же подобрались, как-то незаметно подойдя поближе к своему вожаку.  
– Дженим, – отец привлёк его внимание, заставляя сосредоточиться на происходящем.  
Судя по лицу Джонатана, он был очень недоволен происходящим как отец, но как глава селения понимал необходимость всего этого.  
– Моё имя Дерек, и я склоняюсь пред тобой, Проводник. Взгляни в мою душу и увидишь, что помыслы мои чисты. Взгляни в моё сердце и не увидишь в нём зла. Я стою пред тобой с протянутой рукой и вопрошаю о праве называть тебя своим, – вожак оборотней опустился на колени перед Дженимом, протянув к нему левую руку, следуя древнему обряду.  
Дженим сжал кулаки, стараясь справиться с волнением, что было довольно непросто под прямым взглядом горящих красным глаз. Давление духов сразу же увеличилось: чувствуя слабину Проводника, они пытались пробиться к нему, чтобы, когда его защита исчезнет, занять его тело, снова оказавшись в мире живых. Дженим, зажмурившись лишь на секунду, шагнул к Дереку, накрывая его протянутую ладонь своей. Всего лишь касание, но духи исчезли бесследно – хоть какое-то облегчение в такое волнительное мгновение.  
По сути, обряд представления был завершён, но он был лишь первой частью брачного ритуала. Дженим уже вздохнул с облегчением, собираясь отпустить руку Дерека, когда от толпы оборотней отделился один, шагая к ним.  
– Моё имя Питер, и я склоняюсь пред тобой, Проводник. Взгляни в мою душу и увидишь, что помыслы мои чисты. Взгляни в моё сердце и не увидишь в нём зла. Я стою пред тобой с протянутой рукой и вопрошаю о праве называть тебя своим, – он повторил формулу обряда, ожидая с поднятой вверх раскрытой левой ладонью.  
Дженим замер, посмотрев на отца: тот выглядел удивлённым – происходящее явно было для него сюрпризом, и не сказать, что приятным. Дерек рыкнул, впившись в Питера взглядом, но тот его проигнорировал, продолжая смотреть прямо.  
Согласно ритуалу, любой мог предложить себя в пару Проводнику, хотя на деле обычно решение об этом принимал вожак племени. Питер, видимо, не стал спрашивать на это разрешения у своего альфы, но это не было для Дженима причиной, чтобы отказывать. Однако Дерек воспринял их пожатие ладоней в штыки: он зарычал уже отчётливее, показывая клыки.  
– Обряд завершён, – громко заговорил Алан, предотвращая волчью склоку. – Проводник примет решение завтра на рассвете после обряда предложения.  
Оба оборотня поднялись на ноги, поклонившись Джениму и его отцу, и направились к своим соплеменникам. Если они и собирались вцепиться друг другу в глотки, то без лишних свидетелей.  
– Иди в дом, – Алан похлопал Дженима по плечу, подталкивая к отцу, который ждал на пороге.

***

 

В селении не было принято лезть в чужие дела, хотя сплетни нет-нет да расходились между жителями, однако никто не позволял себе откровенно совать нос в личную жизнь других людей. Правда, после сегодняшнего обряда, который закончился в какой-то степени неожиданно, каждый просто считал своим долгом заглянуть в окна дома, как будто это бы дало им ответ на вопрос, кого же Дженим выбрал. Вообще, весь этот ажиотаж вокруг его брака был Джениму не совсем понятен: по его мнению, остальным стоило больше переживать о скором нападении Ночных охотников.  
Единственным, кого действительно волновала судьба Дженима, был Джонатан, который сидел с ним за одним столом, ожидая возвращения Алана. Тот снова отправился в племя оборотней, чтобы обсудить завтрашний обряд, а заодно навести справки о Питере.  
– Знаешь, с какими бы вестями ни вернулся Алан – лишь ты решаешь, кого выбрать, – Джонатан попытался поддержать сына.  
– Спасибо, пап, – кивнул тот.  
Ему в прямом смысле предстояло жить с тем выбором, который он завтра сделает. Но вся проблема была в том, что не так-то просто было этот выбор сделать. Наверное, не будь у Дженима альтернативы, он бы просто смирился, а так ему приходилось маяться, обдумывая оба варианта своего будущего брака, решая, какой из них будет окончательным.  
Дерек был практически его ровесником и занимал высокое положение в стае, но он выглядел слишком уж угрожающе и, судя по морщинкам у уголков губ, явно не привык много улыбаться. Всё то недолгое время, что Дженим его видел, он не переставал хмуриться. Интересно, бывают ли хмурые волки?  
Питер был намного старше, но этот минус давал плюс в виде его жизненного опыта. К тому же он не казался опасным, по крайней мере на первый взгляд. Он был статным и улыбнулся Джениму на прощание, как будто пытаясь поддержать. Может, стоило последовать примеру Лидии и выбрать улыбчивого оборотня? И всё же было одно «но», которое не давало покоя – глаза Питера светились холодным синим светом, а это означало, что ему доводилось убивать себе подобных.  
Ну и кого Джениму стоило выбрать? Возможно, ответ на этот вопрос мог дать Алан, но тот вернулся слишком задумчивым, так что надежды на лёгкий исход как-то отпали сами собой.  
– Что ты узнал? – прямо спросил Джонатан, не став оттягивать неизбежное.  
– Два года назад после смерти предыдущей альфы и её дочери – прямой наследницы, сила перешла к её младшему сыну Дереку, что не устроило добрую половину их племени, которые хотели видеть на месте вожака Питера, – Алан сел к ним за стол.  
– Так они родственники? – удивлённо спросил Дженим.  
– Дерек племянник Питера по линии матери и, надо сказать, во многом уступает своему дяде. Его неопытность и излишняя прямолинейность не добавляет ему любви соплеменников. Последние два года племя всё больше разделялось на две части: тех, кто поддерживает Питера, и тех, кто не оспаривает прав Дерека как вожака. Сегодня Питер буквально бросил вызов своему альфе.  
– То есть тот, кого я выберу, победит в этом их соревновании, а я достанусь ему в качестве трофея? – скривился Дженим.  
– Брак с Проводником даёт кое-какие преимущества, так что – да, – Алан явно был не рад, что его ученик оказался прав. – Кого бы ты ни выбрал, часть племени всё равно будет недовольна, и это может иметь последствия, причём довольно серьёзные.  
– Какие, например? – подал голос Джонатан, всё ещё пребывая в задумчивости.  
– Конфликт внутри племени вплоть до кровопролития.  
– Ох чёрт…– Дженим со стоном взъерошил волосы, а потом с силой вцепился пальцами в затылок, как будто пытаясь удержать разбегающиеся мысли. – Если оборотни сцепятся между собой, то им не будет никакого дела до Ночных охотников, и эти упыри выкосят всё селение. В итоге мы останемся ни с чем… точнее даже не останемся, а… – он ещё раз застонал.  
– Мы можем обратиться к другому племени? – спросил Джонатан, бросив на сына виноватый взгляд.  
– Да, но на это потребуется время, а мы даже не знаем, сколько у нас его осталось: Лидия всегда видит лишь причину смерти. Так что, возможно, у нас есть пара месяцев, а может не быть и нескольких дней, – Алан сложил руки в замок, разглядывая резной узор на деревянной столешнице, мыслями он как будто был где-то далеко.  
– Значит, мне всё-таки нужно будет выбрать, но кого?  
– Обоих.  
– Что? – Джонатан и Дженим одновременно уставились на Алана.  
– Ритуал подобное позволяет, – заверил их тот.  
– О… это… Воу! – Джениму потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы вникнуть в суть того, что предлагал его наставник. – А оборотни подобное воспринимают нормально?  
– Там, откуда я родом, это довольно распространённый вид бракосочетаний. Оборотни называют его треугольником, и подобная связь для них священна. Как и число три, взять хотя бы их разделение внутри стаи на три группы: альфа, бета и омега…  
– А то, что они родственники, имеет какое-то значение? – прервал Алана Дженим, зная его привычку углубляться в детали.  
– У них не прямые кровные узы, так что нет. Но в ритуале это плюс для тебя – тебе будет проще образовать с ними связь.  
– Отлично, – Дженим откинулся на стуле, прикрыв глаза ладонью.  
– Сын, – позвал его Джонатан, но тот не ответил.  
– Я думаю, нужно дать ему время, – Алан первым поднялся из-за стола. – Потом мы обсудим всё более подробно.  
– Да, спасибо, – Дженим тоже поднялся, направляясь к себе в комнату.

***

 

До рассвета оставалось всего несколько часов, но сон не шёл: слишком много мыслей роилось в голове. Дженим был готов к тому, что когда-нибудь он станет парой оборотня, но никак не двух. Двух взрослых мужчин, к тому же ещё и родственников. Позже вечером этого дня Алан снова пришёл к ним в дом, и они долго обсуждали сложившуюся ситуацию и то, что они будут делать, а заодно снова досконально разобрали брачный ритуал. Нужно отдать предкам Алана должное – они не слишком мудрствовали, составляя обряды, и сделали их довольно простыми. Обряды-то были понятны, а то, что должно было последовать за ними, – абсолютно нет. Как Джениму дальше жить с этими двумя оборотнями? Кем он будет для них? Позволят ли ему общаться с отцом, или, возможно, он сможет остаться в селенье? Как ему вообще быть мужем двух людей, которых он никогда раньше не знал? Может, они даже ужиться не смогут, учитывая, что у Дерека с Питером и без того натянутые отношения.  
Если бы Дженим только мог быть таким же, как Алан. Ведь тот, будучи Друидом, не был связан с духами, он слышал их лишь в тех ритуалах, в которых напрямую к ним обращался. Маги, что пришли с земель оборотней, черпали свои силы из собственной крови. Был, конечно, у их магии и минус – слабым Друидам требовалось проливать больше своей крови, и иногда такое расточительство было несовместимо с жизнью.  
Однако они сами решали: стоит ли игра свеч, а Проводникам, таким как Дженим, выбирать не приходилось – они всегда слышали духов, и те медленно сводили их с ума. После ритуала представления их голоса затихли на время, но сейчас Дженим чувствовал, как вокруг него свился призрачный кокон. Малейшая слабина, и он снова мог оказаться посреди леса, делая не пойми что.  
– Сын, – Джонатан, беззвучно зашедший в комнату, опустился на край кровати.  
– Тоже не спишь, – Дженим перевернулся на другой бок, чтобы видеть отца.  
– Где уж там…  
Повисла тишина, но не потому, что этим двоим не было что сказать – наоборот, накопилось слишком много тем для разговора. Однако никто не хотел начинать беседу первым, так что они оба напряжённо молчали.  
– Если ты не хочешь… – наконец начал Джонатан.  
– Дело не в том, чего я хочу, – перебил его Дженим. – Даже не в том, что селению грозит опасность. Не думай, что я приношу себя в жертву ради остальных – я не герой, пап.  
Джонатан ничего не сказал и лишь сжал плечо сына, давая тому время собраться с мыслями.  
– Раньше это было не так ощутимо, но теперь я практически каждый день чувствую, как растёт моя сила и духов вокруг меня становится всё больше. Я не говорил тебе, но я начинаю «пропадать», как мама. Пока что я теряю контроль над телом не больше, чем на пару мгновений, но мы оба знаем, что со временем я вообще перестану владеть им, – Дженим накрыл ладонь отца своей. – Мне нужен оборотень, или духи выживут меня из собственного тела.  
Хватка Джонатана стала болезненной, он рвано выдохнул, прежде чем спросить:  
– И когда ты собирался мне об этом сказать?  
– Я… я не собирался… Я просто ждал, когда вернётся Дюкалион, чтобы обратиться к нему за помощью.  
– Дженим… Ты понимаешь, что…? – больно было не от того, с какой силой отец сжимал плечо Дженима, а от того насколько сломлено звучал его голос.  
– Понимаю... – слова встали комом в горле.  
Они оба, и отец, и сын, помнили день, когда не стало Клаудии. Мать Дженима тоже была Проводником, но когда ей исполнилось девятнадцать, отказалась искать себе оборотня в пару, влюбившись в Джонатана. У них был счастливый брак, но очень короткий: Проводники без оборотней не выживали. Дженим, проводивший с Клаудией больше времени, первым заметил, что с ней что-то происходит. Сначала она начала вдруг замирать на месте, остекленевшим взглядом глядя куда-то вдаль, потом начала делать какие-то странные вещи, похожие на обряды, после этого начались её исчезновения. Клаудия не проводила никаких ритуалов, но духи упорно продолжали вселяться в её тело, и с каждым разом изгонять их давалось ей всё труднее. А потом одним зимним утром Дженим проснулся оттого, что его одеяло покрылось коркой льда: входная дверь была открыта нараспашку. В то утро Клаудия пропала, а Лидия в первый раз в своей жизни запела песню Плакальщицы. На следующий день Джонатан принёс домой окоченевшее тело жены домой – её нашли в глубине леса у старого капища.  
После похорон Джонатан взял с сына слово, что тот, почувствовав, что духи берут над ним контроль, сразу же расскажет об этом и что даже в ущерб своей привязанности или любви возьмёт в пару оборотня.  
Первое своё обещание Дженим не сдержал.  
Ни Дженим, ни Джонатан так и не решились заговорить, и в комнате снова повисла тишина.

***

 

Дженим был готов к обряду – его роль в нём была не такой уж и большой, но он не ожидал, что за порогом его будут ждать две огромные туши вепрей, вокруг которых соберутся все жители селения и племя оборотней в полном составе.  
Рядом с убитыми кабанами сидели два волка, слишком больших, чтобы сойти за обычных лесных зверей. Судя по ярко-красному свечению глаз, массивный чёрный зверюга был Дереком. Питер и в теле волка был немного меньше своего племянника, но глядя на его огромные когтистые лапы, покрытые густой серой шерстью, Дженим не обманывал себя мыслями о том, что тот слабее.  
На несколько минут всё замерло. Дженим не шевелился, глядя то на одного оборотня, то на другого, а все остальные, присутствовавшие на обряде в качестве свидетелей, кажется, не смели даже вздохнуть, ожидая его решения. Однако эта пауза произошла не потому, что нужно было показать, что во время ритуала действительно принимается важное решение, и туши ни за что ни про что убитых вепрей на что-то влияют. Нет. Просто на Дженима вдруг обрушилось понимание того, насколько всё происходящее реально. Ещё вчера это казалось каким-то бредом, как во время горячки или глубокого транса. И Дженим, пропуская всё через себя, продолжал идти, потому что, если остановиться, его затянет в галлюцинацию с головой, и из неё будет сложнее выбраться.  
Но сейчас спасительный самообман вдруг перестал действовать. Как хорошо, что во всех обрядах, кроме одного, во время ритуала бракосочетания на долю Проводника не выпадало ни единого слова – Дженим явно не смог бы выдавить из себя ни звука. Он, качнувшись вперёд, всё же заставил себя сойти с места и спустился по ступеням с крыльца.  
Оба волка сразу же напряглись, переступая с лапы на лапу и коротко порыкивая друг на друга. Можно было бы сказать, что в воздухе повисла звенящая тишина, но в отличие от замерших в ожидании людей и оборотней, обитателям соседского хлева было абсолютно плевать на напряжённость момента. Так что Джениму пришлось очень постараться, чтобы сдержать нервный смех, когда он вставал на колени под сварливое кудахтанье кур. Первым он протянул руку к Дереку – раз уж тот был альфой, то стоило отдать дань уважения его положению вожака. Чёрный волк довольно тявкнул, хотя глухой басистый звук явно был далёк от привычного лая собак.  
Дерек, подойдя поближе, уткнулся в протянутую ладонь лобастой головой, а потом сделал пару шагов и аккуратно сжал зубы на безропотно подставленном горле. Дженим окаменел от прикосновения острых клыков, способных перемолоть ему хребет за один укус. Однако Дерек проделал свою часть ритуала с какой-то даже нежностью: никакой боли – Дженим почувствовал лишь приятные мурашки, разбегающиеся по телу от лёгкого покалывания клыков. Разжав челюсть, волк уложил тяжёлую голову на плечо своему теперь уже жениху.  
Дженим зарылся пальцами в густой чёрный мех на загривке и вздохнул. В отличие от Дерека, для которого этот ритуал закончился, ему предстояло повторить процедуру с клыками у своего горла. Питер опустился на задние лапы, склонив голову на бок и наблюдая за происходящим. Он не выглядел расстроенным, хотя волчья морда вообще вряд ли могла передать человеческие эмоции. Дженим потянулся к нему рукой, и Питер сразу же встрепенулся, поднимаясь на лапы. Он тоже потёрся головой о ладонь, а потом приблизился, но вместо того, чтобы укусить, громко фыркнул. Дженим, уже успевший зажмуриться, вздрогнул, фыркнув в ответ от тёплого дыхания, защекотавшего шею. Питер подмигнул ему горящим яркой синевой глазом и всё-таки сжал горло клыками.  
Всё вокруг вдруг отмерли и загудели, как пчелиный рой, обсуждая только что случившееся. Решение Дженима стало шоком даже для оборотней. Дерек, до этого озадаченно наблюдавший за происходящим и издавший лишь тихое не верящее «Вруф…», когда Питер тоже получил разрешение подойти, сейчас зарычал так, что земля завибрировала. Гомон человеческих голосов сразу же стих.  
– Проводник оценил предложенные дары и сделал свой выбор, – подал голос Алан, до этого стоявший в стороне. – Готовы ли избранники подтвердить своё желание оберегать Проводника и пройти обряд защиты?  
Оба волка, всё ещё сидящие рядом с Дженимом, поднялись на лапы и подошли к Алану. Тот поставил принесённую заранее глубокую деревянную чашу на землю, насыпал в неё травы и порошки, потом жестом подозвал к себе Дженима и срезал прядь его волос. Следующими на очереди в ритуале были амулеты защиты. Точнее то, что должно было ими стать. Понятное дело, что когти и клыки сами по себе от оборотней не отваливались, так что Друид расчехлил приличных размеров тесак, заточенный до металлического звона.  
– Дерек, – он указал альфе рукой на каменную ступень дома.  
Волк поставил на неё лапу, выпуская острые, возможно, даже острее тесака, когти. Лезвие лишь мелькнуло в воздухе, звякнув о камень. Дерек спокойно отошёл в сторону, уступив место своему дяде, и сел, принявшись вылизывать лапу, на которой не хватало крайнего когтя. Питер также молча перенёс процедуру и сел рядом с племянником.  
Алан добавил когти в чашу, рассёк свою ладонь тем же тесаком, и, позволив крови частыми каплями стекать на будущие защитные амулеты, начал читать какое-то заклинание на родном языке. Тот был резким и, казалось, сплошь состоял из согласных звуков. Дженим не понимал ни слова, а вот оборотни все замерли, вслушиваясь в заклинание.  
Иногда во время занятий Алан читал кое-какие свитки на своём языке. Дженима он всегда завораживал: грубый, но текучий. На нём не говорили в обычной жизни, используя лишь в обрядах и магических книгах, так что у оборотней он вызывал благоговейный трепет. Любимой присказкой Алана была: «Если звучит Гаал, то где-то творится магия».  
И это действительно была магия. Руны, вырезанные на чаше, вспыхнули, переливаясь разными цветами. В самой чаше начал клубиться голубой дым, принимающий причудливые формы. Дженим успел разглядеть несколько волков, огромное дерево с могучим стволом, непонятные знаки. Были ещё какие-то образы, но голова разболелась до рези в глазах, и пришлось отвести взгляд. Хотя Джениму потребовалось всего лишь мгновение, чтобы стряхнуть боль, когда он снова перевёл взгляд на чашу – дым исчез. Теперь в ней остались лишь два когтя и вода, в которую превращалась кровь Алана, как только попадала в чашу.  
Закончив читать заклинание, Алан достал когти, а воду вылил на голову Дженима. Тот знал об этой части обряда, но всё равно поморщился – вода оказалась ледяной.  
– На закате сегодняшнего дня свершится обряд единения, – Алан повернулся к собравшимся жителям селения, тем самым давая понять, что пока солнце не начнёт садиться, им здесь делать нечего.  
Дерек прижался головой к животу Дженима, прощаясь, и зашагал к своим соплеменникам. Питер последовал за ним. Они не должны были увидеться до заката.

***

 

Как только оборотни покинули селение, жизнь превратилось в одну сплошную суматоху. По крайней мере для Дженима. Отец пробыл с ним недолго, успев обмолвиться всего лишь парой слов, прежде чем уйти – нужно было подготовить всё к празднику. Джонатан отправился в рощу, начинавшуюся сразу за селением, где было решено устроить гуляние. Туда же унесли и двух кабанов – дары Дерека и Питера. Стоило отцу уйти, как дом заполнили девушки, которыми руководила Хлоя, мать Лидии.  
Сначала на Дженима надели его новый костюм для ритуала очищения. Так как ритуал проводился весной, то костюм сделали на вырост, и теперь его пришлось ушивать. Этим Хлоя и занялась, тем более что, будучи лучшей швеёй в селении, она же этот костюм недавно и смастерила. Что поделать, но Дженим особо не следил за тем, во что одевался. Он, конечно, уделял внимание тому, чтобы одежда была чистой, и, в случае чего, наученный ещё в детстве, мог при необходимости что-то заштопать или поставить аккуратную заплатку. Однако платья на выход, как девушкам, ему были не нужны. Ну а свадьба была слишком неожиданной, чтобы успеть к ней подготовиться.  
Только Хлоя ушла шить, как её место заняли Лидия с подругами, которые принялись его стричь. И если к укорачиванию отросших за лето волос Дженим отнёсся спокойно, то, как только девушки принялись за ногти, он взвыл. Это было не особо приятно, а иногда даже больно, но оказалось не таким уж страшным испытанием.  
– Теперь мыться, – Лидия за локоть потащила Дженима на кухню, где вместо привычного стола стоял чан с тёплой водой.  
Да уж, девушки были на редкость расторопными сегодня.  
– Залазь, – скомандовала Лидия, прежде чем уйти.  
Дженим облегчённо выдохнул, радуясь тому, что впервые за сегодняшний день остался наедине с собой. Он завесил окна, разделся и залез в воду, блаженно вытягиваясь в большой деревянной посудине.  
– Ты уже моешься? – раздался голос Лидии из-за двери.  
– Ага, – отозвался Дженим, привставший за кувшином с водой.  
– Отлично!  
Дженим едва успел сесть обратно в воду, когда дверь распахнулась и Лидия вошла на кухню с двумя кувшинами, исходящими паром, в обеих руках.  
– Я потру тебе спину.  
– Да не надо, я сам справлюсь, – Дженим подтянул колени к подбородку.  
– Я потру тебе спину, – повторила Лидия тоном, не терпящим возражений, выплёскивая сразу целый кувшин в чан.  
– Аааауч! – ноги ошпарило кипятком. – Ладно-ладно!  
Лидия закатала рукава и, перебросив косу через плечо, взяла в руки мочалку.  
– Почему ты выбрал обоих? – спросила она, мыля ему спину.  
– Ну, знаешь, с одним оборотнем я мог бы и не угадать, а так дв... – Дженим нечаянно клацнул зубами, чуть не прикусив себе язык из-за прилетевшего подзатыльника.  
– Мне вылить ещё кипятка?  
– Так было нужно, – Дженим передёрнул плечами, глядя на пар, поднимающийся от воды.  
Мочалка с тихим плеском упала в чан. Лидия наклонилась к Джениму, обнимая его со спины, наплевав на то, что вымочит своё платье.  
– Что будет дальше? – тихим шёпотом спросила она.  
– Последний обряд.  
– Я не об этом.  
– Не знаю. Оборотни перебьют всех Ночных охотников, селение не пострадает, чем не счастливый конец для всей этой истории?  
– Хватит паясничать!  
– Вчера меня хоронило всё селение – теперь ты? – Дженим повернул голову, чтобы видеть лицо Лидии. – Ты мне с самого детства постоянно рассказываешь, какая замечательная у тебя будет свадьба и как ты хочешь скорее уже стать женой Эйдану. Чем моя свадьба хуже твоей?  
– Я знаю Эйдана большую половину своей жизни, а…  
– А у меня будет ещё целая жизнь, чтобы узнать Дерека и Питера.  
– И как ты со своей бравадой дожил до девятнадцати? – Лидия взъерошила Джениму мокрые волосы.  
– О, просто скажи, что завидуешь тому, что у меня свадьба сегодня, а тебе своих девятнадцати ждать ещё целый год, – фыркнул в ответ тот. – Ах, чтоб тебя! – новая порция кипятка не заставила себя ждать.  
После того, как с мытьём было покончено, от Дженима, наконец, отстали, и он сразу же сбежал к себе в комнату, чтобы ещё кому-нибудь не пришло в голову что-нибудь с ним сделать. Однако и там, как оказалось, у него не было шанса побыть одному.  
Занавеска подрагивала от ветра из приоткрытого окна, рядом с которым сидел Питер. Благо, в этот раз он был в своей человеческой форме.  
– Тебе разве можно быть здесь? – Дженим замер у двери.  
– По сути, нет такого правила или закона, который запрещал бы мне быть здесь и говорить с тобой, – Питер пожал плечами, вытягивая ноги.  
Он устроился на колченогом табурете с таким видом, словно сидел на удобной перине.  
– А если кто-то узнает?  
– Мой племянник взбесится. Но мы же не будем портить ему настроение перед свадьбой?  
– Зачем ты тут? – Дженим напрягся, глядя на оборотня – теперь он понимал, в чём Питер был сильнее Дерека, и это, к сожалению, была не физическая сила.  
Дерека все корили за прямолинейность. Питер же, как оказалось, был изворотливым и острым на язык.  
– Поговорить. Ты разве не хочешь узнать меня поближе, прежде чем нас свяжут брачным ритуалом?  
Дженим промолчал, упрямо глядя на Питера и ожидая, когда тот заговорит о сути дела.  
– Не хочешь? Ну ладно. Но я всё равно расскажу о себе что-нибудь, – Питер погрузился в напускную задумчивость, постукивая себя кончиком указательного пальца по подбородку.  
– Может, начнёшь с того, как решил с помощью меня занять место вожака? – такой Питер Джениму не нравился.  
– О, что ты?! Я никогда не хотел занять место Дерека, – оборотень притворно возмутился. – Чтобы стать альфой, мне бы пришлось убить его – не самый лучший способ обращения с родственниками, ты не находишь? Я надеялся, точнее, был практически уверен, что ты выберешь нас обоих.  
– Почему?  
– Так я, может, и не буду альфой, но стану равным ему по положению, а значит смогу править, – Питер улыбнулся, сверкнув удлинившимися клыками.  
– Значит, тебе просто нужна власть? – от этих слов на языке как будто осела горечь.  
– Кому же она не нужна? О, не кривись так, будто ты пошёл на это из добрых побуждений, – Питер окинул Дженима насмешливым взглядом, качая головой.  
– Это спасёт моё селение, – выплюнул тот зло.  
– И тебя. Или брак с оборотнем, или сумасшествие, так? Видишь ли, мы все стремимся выжить. Ты хочешь спасти себя и дорогих тебе людей, и я стремлюсь к тому же. Дерек силён, но не дальновиден. С тем, как он правит, наше племя не продержится и пары лет. Но если к его силе добавить мой опыт и знания – у нас есть шанс, – Питер поднялся на ноги и подошёл к Джениму.  
Тот вздрогнул, но не стал отступать ни на шаг, упрямо глядя в серо-голубые глаза.  
– Мы никак не можем изменить сложившиеся обстоятельства, но это не мешает нам получить от них приятную пользу, – последние слова Питер выдохнул Джениму прямо в ухо. – Ты защитишь наше племя от духов, мы твоё – от Ночных охотников, а я лично прослежу, чтобы у тебя было всё, что ни пожелаешь.  
Дженим отпрянул, заливаясь краской, и с упрёком посмотрел на оборотня.  
– Ох, не дуйся. Ты красивый, умный мальчик, Дженим. Не бойся, что я или Дерек тебя обидим.  
– Я не боюсь.  
– Боишься. Я видел, как ты смотрел на Дерека и как от него шарахался. Поверь, он, может, и лает, но не кусает. Грозный он только с виду.  
– А что насчёт тебя? – Дженим вздёрнул подбородок, делая шаг к Питеру. – Скольких ты «укусил»?  
– О, вот ты о чем… Да, я убивал других оборотней. И не только я. В нашем племени мало кто сохранил золото в глазах.  
– Почему? – Дженим, заинтересовавшись, даже не заметил, как сделал несколько шагов вслед за Питером, отошедшим обратно к окну.  
– Мы не от хорошей жизни пересекли Белое море и поселились здесь. Вы называете нашу родину Безмолвными землями, потому что там нет духов. И законы природы там устанавливают не они, а тот, кто сильнее. Ещё десять лет назад сильнее были оборотни, а потом появились другие твари. Моё племя кочевало, но война за территорию докатилась и до нас. Мы многих тогда потеряли, – с Питера как будто стёк весь его лоск.  
– А эти твари? Они не придут сюда за вами?  
– Нет. Духи вас надёжно защищают. Я видел, что дух, призванный Друидом, сделал с целым выводком каним. И я не хочу, чтобы ваши духи когда-нибудь сотворили что-то подобное с моим племенем, – Питер снова оказался рядом.  
– Поэтому вам нужен я.  
– Именно. Давай договоримся вот о чём: ты будешь следовать моим советам, а я позабочусь о тебе.  
– Ты никому не навредишь. Ни кому-то в селении, ни в племени, ни Дереку, – на всякий случай уточнил Дженим.  
– И в мыслях не было. Я даже обещаю быть милым, как прежде. По рукам?  
– Да.  
– Отлично.  
Питер поднял левую руку Дженима раскрытой ладонью вверх и уколол её в центр острым когтём, потом проделал тоже самое с собой. Они скрепили договор кровавым рукопожатием.  
– Скоро увидимся, – шепнул на самое ухо оборотень, прежде чем распахнуть окно настежь.  
– Ты за этим сюда приходил? Чтобы узнать, что я не спутаю тебе карты? – Дженим чувствовал себя обведённым вокруг пальца: Питер получил то, что хотел, ткнул носом в его наивность и удостоверился, что Дженим не взбунтуется.  
– Это вряд ли. Просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, что тебя ждёт: ведь кот в мешке никого не обрадует, – Питер выскользнул в оконный проём.  
Дженим, вздохнув, закрыл за ним окно и опустился на табурет. Надо сказать, что у Питера был довольно своеобразный способ устанавливать доверительные отношения.

***

 

Церемония началась, как Алан и обещал, на закате. Друид снова читал заклинание на Гаале, и Джениму пришлось постараться без запинки выговорить свою часть, пока Алан сцеживал его кровь из небольшого пореза на запястье в чашу. Ту же процедуру прошли и Питер с Дереком. Когда заклинание завершилось, каждый из них отпил по глотку, таким образом скрепляя брачные клятвы. В завершение обряда Алан надел на шею Дженима цепочку с амулетами.  
Странное ощущение – впервые услышать тишину. Дженим за всю свою жизнь настолько привык к постоянному окружению духов, что даже не обращал на них внимания, пока те не пытались вселиться в его тело. Но теперь с плеч как будто сняли тяжёлый груз – присутствие духов исчезло. Это было настолько непривычно, казалось, будто Дженим всю жизнь провёл в душном закутке за печью, а теперь впервые оказался на улице, вдыхая свежий воздух. Вокруг гомонили люди, играла музыка, кто-то что-то пел, кто-то смеялся, но у Дженима звенела тишина в ушах. Он никогда не чувствовал себя так легко. Свободно. Пусто.  
Потерявшись в этих непривычных ощущениях, Дженим пришёл в себя лишь за столом, когда Дерек коснулся его руки.  
– Ты в порядке?  
Несмотря на предупреждения Питера, не испытывать какого-то затаённого страха перед Дереком не получалось. Хотя бы потому, что сейчас тот был одет в ритуальный костюм из какой-то плотно сплетённой травы, похожий на доспехи, а его лицо было раскрашено чёрной и красной красками в виде морды какого-то чудища.  
– Да, я… всё в порядке, – Дженим потянулся за своей чашей, чтобы выиграть себе несколько секунд и придумать ответ.  
Однако вместо вина он отхлебнул что-то намного крепче, перепутав свою чашу с чашей Дерека. Рот и гортань обожгло огнём, из глаз брызнули слёзы. Дженим закашлялся, чувствуя, как в желудке растекается жар. Как Проводнику, ему нельзя было пить что-то крепче слабого вина, если он не хотел потерять контроль над телом, а вот оборотни не пьянели даже от самого крепкого самогона. Очень крепкого, на вкус Дженима.  
Дерек подал ему воду и подставил тарелку с сочным куском мяса, чтобы Дженим мог заесть только что выпитое. Забота тронула, но из-за смущения от собственной рассеянности слова благодарности застряли горле вместе с привкусом алкоголя. Да уж, не самый лучший первый разговор.  
Дженим хмыкнул: они уже успели пожениться с Дереком, а впервые заговорили только сейчас. Права была Лидия, когда переживала за последствия этой свадьбы. Дженим скосил глаза на Дерека, который задумчиво смотрел куда-то в сторону, и понял, что действительно зря его боялся. С виду грозный альфа на деле выглядел растерянным. Дерек согласился на всё это ради защиты своего племени от духов. Он явно не думал о будущих проблемах: о том, что он окажется с кем-то связан и ему с этим кем-то придётся жить всю жизнь. Дженим, наоборот, об этом волновался, но совсем не представлял, как это будет. А теперь они сидели рядом как супруги и кидали друг на друга взгляды исподтишка. Причём Дерек смотрел с интересом, но не просто как на что-то новое и ему не известное, а скорее поедая глазами.  
Щёки залило румянцем, и Дженим постарался отвлечься, переведя взгляд на Питера. Тот, казалось, был единственным, кто наблюдал за развернувшимся праздничным гуляньем. Почувствовав чужой взгляд, Питер оглянулся, обнадёживающе улыбнувшись, а потом потянулся за кувшином и подлил Джениму вина.  
– Мне нельзя, – запротестовал тот, и так чувствуя лёгкий туман в голове.  
– Ты больше можешь не бояться духов, – Питер пододвинул к нему чашу. – Не страшно выпить на собственной свадьбе, а тебе вообще не помешает быть немного пьяным.  
Дженим хотел спросить, что всё это значит, но отвлёкся на громкий бой барабанов – оборотни начали ритуальные танцы. Их движения были далеки от человеческих – быстрые, резкие, хищные. Дженим наблюдал за танцем как завороженный. То, что сейчас разворачивалось на поляне перед столами, было совсем не похоже на хороводы. Танцующие девушки и парни двигались то мягко и плавно, то грубо и резко, извиваясь в такт барабанам. Это был не просто танец вокруг костра, в нём была страсть, ревность, голод, горечь, пламя. Всё это виделось во взмахах рук, переходах и переплетении тел.  
Ничего более откровенного Дженим раньше не видел: настолько тесно прижатые друг к другу партнёры, настолько яркие и живые эмоции на лицах во время танца. Во рту пересохло, и Дженим залпом осушил свою чашу с вином.  
– Тебе нравятся наши танцы? – Дерек наклонился почти к самому уху Дженима.  
– Я раньше такого не видел. У нас так не принято, – ответил он, глядя на то, как блондинка изгибается в руках высокого чернокожего парня, а в следующем движении перетекает в объятья другого, складного и кудрявого. – Ты тоже танцуешь?  
Дерек кивнул.  
– Танец – это язык тела. Тот, кто умеет на нём говорить, умеет понимать и выражать свои чувства, делиться ими с другими, – Питер снова поставил перед Дженимом полную вина чашу. – Думаю, ты тоже быстро ему научишься. Мы об этом позаботимся.  
Питер говорил это, улыбаясь. Он как будто знал что-то, что было доступно только ему одному, но при этом касалось и Дженима. Дерек, который обменялся со своим дядей взглядами, судя по всему, понимал, к чему тот клонит, но делиться этим не спешил. Под ложечкой засосало от ощущения страха и предвкушения, а от ударившего в голову вина в теле как будто запульсировал барабанный бой.  
Дженим не помнил, сколько он выпил, но когда начало смеркаться и он поднялся из-за стола, всё вокруг закачалось и закружилось, становясь нечётким. Питер подхватил его под локоть, помогая дойти до отца. Джонатан обнял сына, и Дженим упёрся лбом ему в плечо. Почему-то в моменты, когда нужно было сказать так много, они оба всегда молчали. Вот и сейчас прощались в полной тишине. Дженим поднял голову, глядя на отца. Но картинка перед глазами расплылась, правда, в этот раз из-за слёз. Глаза Джонатана тоже блестели, но ни один из них так и не проронил ни слезинки. Они сжимали плечи друг друга до белизны в пальцах, глядя друг другу в глаза, пока Джонатан не прижался сухими губами ко лбу сына.  
– Па, – Дженим зажмурился, прикусив нижнюю губу, глаза жгло, но он не собирался разреветься перед отцом.  
– Иди, но возвращайся, – Джонатан разжал руки, отпуская.  
Дженим кивнул, тоже разжав пальцы на его плечах, и шагнул к Дереку. Он пошёл за оборотнями по тропе, уводящей вглубь рощи, но всё же оглянулся напоследок: Джонатан стоял и смотрел им вслед.  
Чем дальше они отходили от селения, тем уже становилась тропа и тем хуже её становилось видно в сумерках. Дженим, из которого ещё не выветрился весь алкоголь, начал спотыкаться и оступаться практически на каждом шагу, и Дерек, недолго думая, просто подхватил его на руки.  
– Ты собираешься нести меня всю дорогу? – Дженим задрал голову, чтобы видеть лицо Дерека.  
– Да, – тот на секунду скосил на Дженима глаза, а потом снова уставился на тропу, намного ускоряя шаг.  
В темноте раскрас у Дерека на лице казался настоящей звериной мордой, особенно когда его глаза вспыхнули красным. Дженим отвёл взгляд, глядя вперёд. Они уже сошли с тропы. Питер шёл впереди, не обходя, а просто перепрыгивая валуны и поваленные деревья. Дерек следовал за ним, проделывая то же самое, несмотря на то, что нёс Дженима.  
Не прошло и часа, когда они вышли к поселению оборотней. Дженима опустили на землю, и он пошёл следом за Питером, который, петляя между постройками, повёл его к дому. Им никто не встретился по дороге – племя оборотней всё ещё пировало в честь их свадьбы.  
Дерек, как и все остальные оборотни, жил в «лисьей норе»: доме, построенном под землёй. На поверхности была лишь крыша с небольшими окошками под ней и дымоходом. Низкая узкая дверь и лестница-стремянка действительно создавали ощущение норы, но сам дом оказался довольно просторным, хоть и состоял всего из одной комнаты.  
Дерек вошел первым, чтобы зажечь лампы. Однако даже их мерцающего света не хватало, чтобы разогнать полумрак по углам. Дженим обвёл взглядом выложенные из брёвен стены, на которых висели полки, и неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу на земляном полу.  
– Теперь нам нужен дом побольше, – подошедший сзади Питер положил Джениму руки на плечи, подталкивая к столу.  
– Вы живёте здесь вдвоём? – Дженим послушно сел на грубо сколоченный табурет.  
– Нет, это берлога Дерека. Только его могут устраивать голые стены с полом, стол, стул и кровать, – Питер взял Дженима за руку, рассматривая повязку, которая пережимала ритуальный порез. – Если бы я не вмешался, то ночевать пришлось бы на походном топчане. Дерек не ценитель комфорта, – удивительно, как только один изгиб бровей мог передать всю иронию, что не прозвучала в голосе.  
Дерек на это никак не отреагировал, смывая краску с лица в тазу, стоящем в углу комнаты. Питер же, кажется, совсем забыл, что всего пару секунд назад был недоволен своим племянником, уделив всё внимание порезу на руке Дженима. Сняв повязку, он наклонился ближе, разглядывая ровные края раны, а потом, подавшись вперед, лизнул кожу. Дженим, напрягшись, попытался отнять руку, но Питер удержал, перехватив его за предплечье  
– Я всего лишь снимаю боль и помогаю ране быстрее зажить.  
– Я Целитель, так что сам могу…  
– Давай сегодня вечером обойдёмся без духов, – Питер снова провёл языком по ране, а потом накрыл её губами.  
Неприятное жжение в порезе исчезло. Питер потянулся за лоскутом ткани с ближайшей полки и наложил новую повязку, а потом уткнулся носом в чужое запястье. Его ноздри затрепетали, когда он вдохнул в себя запах Дженима.  
Тот, не шевелясь, смотрел, как Питер, раскрыв его ладонь, медленно выцеловывал каждый изгиб. Дженим хотел было убрать руку, но та будто окаменела, и он просто наблюдал, приоткрыв рот. Питер же, пользуясь моментом чужого замешательства, втянул кончик указательного пальца в рот, прикусив его зубами. При этом он неотрывно смотрел Джениму в глаза, сверкая ярко-синей радужкой.  
Сбоку раздался недовольный рык, и Питер сразу же отстранился.  
– Я ни на что не претендовал, – он поднял руки, как будто сдаваясь.  
Дерек фыркнул, принявшись вытирать мокрое лицо.  
– Претендовал? – Дженим, наконец, пришёл в себя и вскочил на ноги. – Я не вещь, которую можно делить!  
– Никто и не делит, – ответил Питер.  
Его голос при этом звучал холодно и отстранённо, и смотрел он не на Дженима, которому отвечал, а на Дерека.  
– Право первенства всегда принадлежит альфе.  
– Первенства в чём? – заторможено спросил Дженим, уже заранее зная ответ. – Мы же не будем?.. Вы не… Мы можем этого не делать? Хотя бы сегодня?  
– Мы должны закончить ритуал, – Дерек виновато отвёл взгляд.  
Питер поднялся из-за стола и подошёл к Джениму.  
– Мы разделили кровь во время обряда единения и доверили тебе свою плоть во время обряда защиты, – он подцепил волчий коготь на шее Дженима. – Теперь твоя очередь доверить нам своё тело. Ты лучше меня знаешь, что случается, если не завершить ритуал.  
Дженим уставился невидящим взглядом в стену. Когда они обсуждали ритуал с Аланом, тот говорил, что заключительной частью ритуала будет подтверждение брака и установление связи. Но со своей любовью к деталям Друид как-то забыл упомянуть подробности брачной ночи. А Дженим… Дженим просто упустил это из виду. Он даже представить себе не мог, что двое… трое мужчин могут заниматься подобным. И всё же ритуал нужно было завершить – с магией на крови не стоило шутить.  
– Х-хорошо, – Дженим кивнул, сцепив зубы, и распрямил плечи.  
Ему было страшно, но идти на попятную он не собирался. Надеялся, что не пойдёт…  
– Не смотри на это как на обязательство, – Питер снова обнял Дженима со спины и зашептал на ухо: – Давай будем считать это приятным окончанием вечера. Поверь, мы не сделаем ничего, что может тебе не понравиться. Правда, Дерек?  
Дерек кивнул, принявшись снимать с себя доспех. Без него альфа смотрелся чуть меньше и не так угрожающе, но Дженима сейчас волновало не то, насколько Дерек был страшным, а насколько голым. Питер не стал дожидаться, пока Дженим выйдет из оцепенения, а просто за руку довёл до их импровизированного брачного ложа. Мягкий широкий сенник был устлан шерстяными покрывалами и шкурами. Одна большая, лежащая в ногах, была медвежьей, а вот остальные принадлежали неизвестным Джениму животным. Он опустился на колени, оглаживая пальцами одной руки чёрно-белую шерсть, а второй – рыжую с чёрными полосами.  
– Кто это? – Дженим пропустил мягкую шерсть между пальцев.  
– Это зебра, – Питер присел рядом с ним. – А вторая – тигр. Они водятся за Белым морем. Если хочешь, я потом расскажу тебе о них.  
– Да, – Дженим выдавил улыбку, стараясь думать о тиграх и зебрах, а не о том, что оба оборотня были полностью обнажены.  
Дерек тоже сел на сенник и, протянув руку, начал распускать завязки на ритуальном костюме Дженима. Справившись со всеми узлами на рубахе, Дерек распахнул её, оглаживая пальцами россыпь родинок на бледной коже. Дженим окаменел, задержав дыхание.  
– Закрой глаза, – Питер стащил рубаху с его плеч, прижимаясь грудью к спине. – Не бойся, мы не причиним тебе вреда, и ни о чём не думай. Закрой глаза, Дженим, – с нажимом повторил он, кусая за мочку уха.  
Дженим бросил на него недовольный взгляд, поджав губы, но всё-таки зажмурился. Предплечий коснулись тёплые ладони, медленно скользнув вверх, огладили плечи и легли на шею и затылок, мягко массируя. Вторая пара рук огладила живот, а потом накрыла грудь. В прикосновениях не было ничего такого… просто массаж. Лёгкий, приятный, успокаивающий. И Дженим расслабился, сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях.  
Поцелуй в шею заставил вздрогнуть, но лишь от неожиданности. Сухое касание губ не было неприятным. Наоборот, от него по телу побежали мурашки. После первого поцелуя, не встретившего сопротивления, начались другие, такие же целомудренные, как и их предшественник. Они касались рук, плеч, шеи, груди, живота, спины. Иногда кожу кололо щетиной, но это было в какой-то степени даже приятно.  
Чужие пальцы обвели левый сосок, как будто рисуя круг, а потом сжались, массируя. Ощущение от этого было странным, но Дженим не стал отстраняться – ему было интересно, что будет дальше. И «дальше» не заставило себя ждать: губы накрыли второй сосок, втягивая его в рот. Дженим снова задержал дыхание, каменея. Но это оказалось… не противно. От прикосновений языка внизу живота появилось горячее тянущее чувство. С губ сорвался судорожный выдох, и в ответ на него по телу заскользили чужие ладони, жадно оглаживая и ощупывая каждый сантиметр.  
Горячим дыханием обожгло кожу за ухом, а потом чужие зубы сжались на жилке, лихорадочно бьющейся на шее. В голове стало пусто – все мысли исчезли. Остался только бой барабанов, похожий на тот, под который танцевали оборотни у костра на празднике, а может это просто был гул крови в ушах. Дженим точно не знал, да и ему было как-то всё равно. Открыв глаза, он опустил взгляд, видя, как Дерек поцелуями скользит к его пупку. Дерек замер, подняв голову. Светло-зелёную радужку было практически не видно за чернотой зрачка, но Дженим наконец-то смог разглядеть, какого цвета были у его теперь уже мужа глаза.  
Дерек приблизился, замерев всего в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица. Он, практически не мигая, смотрел на Дженима, чего-то ожидая, и его ноздри слегка подрагивали, словно он принюхивался.  
– Я вижу, ты уже не боишься, – промурлыкал на ухо Питер.  
Дженим облизнул губы, готовя едкий ответ, но не смог издать ни звука кроме протяжного «о-о-у…», когда рука Питера накрыла его пах, сжимая через ткань штанов. Острое удовольствие прокатилось по телу горячей волной, лишая дара речи. Питер явно знал, что делал. Хотя в случае с Дженимом, особо много делать было и не нужно: в его жизни это был первый настолько… интимный момент.  
Дерек, наблюдавший за реакцией Дженима, низко зарычал. И в этот раз это было мало похоже на злость, скорее это было… удовольствие?  
– Посмотри на него, – Питер обхватил ладонью подбородок Дженима снизу, поглаживая щёку подушечкой большого пальца. – Как тебе твой альфа, Дженим? Он ведь теперь действительно только твой, – последнее прозвучало заговорщицким шёпотом, хотя и с долей издёвки.  
Судя по тому, как Дерек фыркнул, издёвка предназначалась именно ему. Дженим недовольно дёрнул головой, освобождаясь от чужого захвата, но влезать в разборки между двумя оборотнями не стал. Вместо этого он протянул руку, касаясь груди Дерека прямо над сердцем. Сделал он это из любопытства, но от ощущения того, как под ладонью быстро колотится сердце и где-то внутри зарождается тот самый «довольный» рык, по телу прошла приятная дрожь. Дерек, поймав Дженима за запястье, потянул к себе и, не давая опомниться, поцеловал.  
Дженим вцепился в его плечо, чтобы удержать равновесие. Он был сбит с толку, не зная, что делать, поэтому отдал всё на откуп Дереку. Тот же впился в его рот, словно голодный, жадно вылизывая и иногда покусывая за губы. Широкая ладонь, обхватив ягодицы, вжала Дженима в горячее голое тело, и тот почувствовал, как ему в бедро упирается член Дерека. Дженим застонал оборотню прямо в рот, лишаясь последнего воздуха, и Дерек, перестав терзать его губы, дал наконец-то вдохнуть, переключившись на шею и плечи. От прежних мягких прикосновений не осталось и следа, их сменили хищные поцелуи, чередующиеся с лёгкими покусываниями, оставляющими красные метки на коже. Дженим ещё сильнее вцепился в Дерека, постанывая и стараясь не забывать дышать. В груди сворачивалось странное приятное чувство, а в животе как будто всё туже и туже затягивался горячий узел.  
– Дерек, я обещал Джениму, что ты не будешь кусаться, – хмыкнул Питер позади них, его голос звучал довольно.  
Дерек отстранился, легко толкнув Дженима обратно к Питеру, а потом принялся развязывать пояс. Оставшись без сапог и штанов, Дженим попытался прикрыться – он не чувствовал себя так же уверенно обнажённым, как оборотни. Однако Питер перехватил его руки, а потом, снова поймав за подбородок, тоже поцеловал. Он не был напористым, как Дерек: Питер больше дразнил, заставляя Дженима самого проявлять инициативу, чтобы получить желаемое. И, надо сказать, тот старался быть хорошим учеником.  
Питер первым разорвал поцелуй, кончиком языка оборвав ниточку слюны. Подушечка его большого пальца обвела контур приоткрытых губ Дженима.  
– Хочешь ещё вина?  
– Нет, зачем? – Дженим непонимающе уставился на Питера.  
– На хмельную голову тебе было бы проще.  
– Всё будет настолько ужасно? – даже насмешливый тон не смог спрятать волнение и страх в голосе Дженима.  
– Будет лучше, если ты расслабишься, – Дерек поцеловал его в плечо.  
– Я думаю… я справлюсь и так, – Дженим сглотнул, прикрыв на секунду глаза. – Наверное…  
– Как скажешь, – Питер поднялся на ноги, отойдя зачем-то к полкам, но сразу же вернулся. – Повернись ко мне спиной и встань на колени.  
Дженим резко выдохнул, решаясь, и выполнил его просьбу. Дерек, севший перед ним, ободряюще погладил по щеке. Сначала ничего не происходило, но потом чужие ладони огладили ягодицы, разведя их в стороны. Это было не так уж и плохо, пока скользкий от масла палец не попытался проникнуть внутрь.  
– Оу! – Дженим дёрнулся, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения. – Нет! Это как-то…  
– Так нужно, – Питер, обхватив попытавшегося отползти Дженима поперёк груди, притянул его обратно. – Подумай пока о чём-нибудь приятном.  
– Серьёзно? Как вообще можно о чём-то другом думать во время такого?!  
– Дерек, займи его, – Питер не обратил на протест никакого внимания.  
– Как скажешь, – Дерек хищно сверкнул глазами, прежде чем поцеловать Дженима.  
Тот недовольно засопел, а почувствовав, как в него входит целая фаланга, замычал и попытался оттолкнуть оборотня от себя.  
– Дерек, ты не мог бы стараться чуточку лучше, – зашипел Питер, стараясь удержать взбрыкнувшего Дженима. – Дженим, хватит капризничать.  
Кажется, Питер находил ситуацию забавной, хотя Дженим его мнения не разделял, но у него, зажатого между двух взрослых оборотней, было мало шансов сбежать. Дерек, подхватив его под локоть, дёрнул вверх, лишая опоры на руки, а потом широким движением языка лизнул свою ладонь. Когда та оказалась на члене Дженима, сжимая и медленно двигаясь вверх-вниз, желание сопротивляться отошло на задний план.  
Дженим снова вцепился в плечи Дерека, тихо постанывая. Ощущения были настолько яркими, что он даже не обратил внимания, что Питер ввёл в него весь палец. Дерек, продолжая размеренно двигать рукой, прижался пахом к бедру Дженима. Воздух в комнате казался обжигающе горячим, из-за чего постоянно пересыхало во рту и приходилось часто-часто дышать. Поцелуи вгоняли в жар, а от соприкосновения кожи с кожей, та как будто начинала плавиться. Дерек взял темп, изводящий Дженима своей неторопливостью. Ощущения практически доходили до пика, но не давали желанной разрядки, пока Питер одним прикосновением не заставил выгнуться дугой, захлёбываясь воздухом. Вспышка удовольствия была настолько яркой, что Дженим, не сдержавшись, застонал в голос.  
– Не думал, что ты настолько чувствительный, – Питер слизнул капельки пота, выступившие на виске Дженима.  
Дерек, хмыкнув, практически лёг на сенник, не прекращая движений рукой. Только теперь к ней добавились ещё и его губы с языком. Дженим неразборчиво замычал, упершись руками в плечи Дерека. Влажный жар чужого рта, кажется, отшиб последние способности к связному мышлению. Дженим, закусив нижнюю губу, раскачивался взад-вперёд, то насаживаясь на растягивающие его пальцы Питера, то толкаясь в горячий рот Дерека. С каждым разом его движения становились всё резче и судорожней – удовольствие огненной волной растекалось по телу, как будто беря над ним контроль.  
Дженим впился ногтями в кожу Дерека, глубоко толкнувшись в его рот, и почувствовал, как тот сглотнул. Перед глазами побелело, мышцы свело приятной судорогой, а узел тянувший низ живота, наконец, исчез, превратившись в лёгкие покалывания по всему телу, как после онемения. Питер обнял Дженима со спины, не давая упасть, пока Дерек всё ещё не выпускал его изо рта, вылизывая.  
– Готов к продолжению? – спросил Питер, когда Дженим начал приходить в себя.  
Тот лишь кивнул. Дженим сейчас был как размоченная глина: мягкий и податливый. Он послушно снова опустился на локти, кода Питер его слегка подтолкнул. Дерек потёрся носом о скулу Дженима, сверкнув красной радужкой, а потом, поднявшись на ноги, поменялся с Питером местами.  
– Расслабься, – попросил он, поглаживая ямочки над поясницей Дженима, прежде чем, потянув за бёдра на себя, толкнуться внутрь.  
Тот дёрнулся вперёд, но ладони на бёдрах не позволили ему отстраниться. Дженим вцепился пальцами в шкуры, сжав зубы от боли.  
– Шшш, – Питер погладил его по щеке и поднял взгляд на Дерека.  
Боль исчезла, оставив после себя лишь чувство растянутости. Не сказать, что это было приятно… или неприятно. Это было непривычно и странно. Дженим втянул воздух, сквозь всё ещё стиснутые зубы. Он старался расслабиться, как его и просили, но это было довольно сложно в настоящий момент.  
– Как ты? – ладонь Дерека легла между лопаток, успокаивающе поглаживая.  
– Не знаю, – Дженим тряхнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от ощущения прилипшей ко лбу чёлки.  
– Хорошо, – место ладони заняли губы.  
Дерек качнул бёдрами, начав двигаться. Неспешный темп, поцелуи и поглаживания – от этого в какой-то степени даже можно было получить удовольствие. Поэтому Дженим прикрыл глаза, плывя по течению, но Питер не дал ему отрешиться от происходящего, потянув за подбородок вверх для поцелуя. Его пальцы скользнули по груди Дженима, сжавшись на затвердевших сосках. Тело отозвалось на прикосновения, и внизу живота снова появилось то тянущее чувство.  
Из груди вырвался стон, на что Питер лишь улыбнулся, не разрывая поцелуя. Его ладони двинулись дальше – на бёдра.  
– Тебе нужно двигаться навстречу, – прошептал он в самое ухо.  
Дженим упёрся лбом ему в плечо, пока Питер направлял движение его бёдер. Дерек довольно зарычал, прикусив лопатку Дженима, и надавил ему на поясницу, заставляя прогнуться. Колени разъехались, и пришлось ещё больше опереться на Питера.  
Дерек подождал, пока он устроится так, как ему удобно, и снова вошёл. Из глаз, кажется, посыпались искры, а в тело ударила молния, и Дженим выгнулся, вскрикнув. Удовольствие, острое как игла, прошило позвоночник. Дерек практически вышел и резким толчком вошёл, заставляя снова вскрикнуть и податься бёдрами навстречу.  
Истома росла как лесной пожар, заставляя гореть изнутри. Теперь каждое прикосновение ощущалось ярче, заставляя откликаться и телом, и голосом. Дженим терялся в них, отвечая на поцелуи Питера и ловя бёдрами темп Дерека.  
– Умница, – Питер, потянувшись, накрыл пах Дженима ладонью, размазывая по члену выступившую смазку.  
Дженим закричал, цепляясь за Питера, от новых ощущений и того, что Дерек начал двигаться ещё резче и хаотичней, сжимая пальцами его бёдра. По телу снова пошли те приятные судороги, как во время предыдущего оргазма, и Дженим, низко застонав, прогнулся ещё больше, желая снова пережить тот всплеск ощущений.  
Дерек накрыл его собой, прижавшись грудью к спине и сжав зубы на загривке. Внутри стало обжигающе горячо. Низкий полустон-полурык Дерека прошёл по телу волной дрожи, и Дженима наконец накрыло удовольствием с головой, выгибая дугой и заставляя захлёбываться стонами.  
В первые несколько секунд боль только обострила приятные ощущения, но потом перевесила их. Дженим дёрнулся, застонав теперь уже от боли, его как будто распирало изнутри.  
– Не двигайся, – Питер погладил его по бедру, забирая боль, из-за чего Дерек зло зарычал над самым ухом.  
Попытка обернуться закончилась тем, что Дерек снова зарычал, ещё сильнее сжимая зубы на загривке. От ощущения острых когтей кольнувших кожу живота, Дженим похолодел.  
– Что происходит? – одними губами спросил он у Питера, пытаясь придумать, как выбраться из ставшего опасным объятия оборотня.  
– Всё хорошо. В Дереке сейчас говорит его зверь, но он не причинит тебе вреда, – Питер усмехнулся.  
– Он может выпотрошить меня своими когтями, – зашипел Дженим, при этом стараясь не потревожить Дерека. – Это, по-твоему, забавно?  
– Не выпотрошит. Он только что тебя покрыл – теперь ты его самка, и он тебя защищает. У молодых оборотней от сильных ощущений иногда бывает, что зверь вырывается наружу. Это пройдёт, как только узел спадёт, – попытался успокоить его Питер.  
– Узел?  
– Та боль была из-за узла.  
– По ощущениям меня чуть не разорвало напополам!  
– Ты очарователен, когда злишься, – Питер откинулся на локти, разглядывая картину перед собой с довольной улыбкой. – Я бы тебя поцеловал, но, кого-кого, а меня Дерек сейчас за это точно выпотрошит.  
– Если ты настаиваешь, – голос Дерека прозвучал глухо и невнятно, как будто спросонья. – Прости, – он отпустил Дженима.  
Тот просто рухнул на сенник, подтянув колени к груди.  
– Наверное, стоит о таком предупреждать заранее, – укоризненно пробормотал Дженим, прикрыв глаза.  
– Как скажешь. У меня тоже будет узел, так что… – от насмешки, прозвучавшей в голосе Питера, на пару мгновений появилось желание, чтобы Дерек всё-таки вспорол тому брюхо когтями.  
– Ещё раз?! – Дженим распахнул глаза, приподнимаясь на руках.  
Питер лишь кивнул. Из груди вырвался обречённый вздох – вечер выдался изматывающим и, кажется, не спешил заканчиваться.  
– Устал? – Дерек погладил Дженима по спине, а потом, подхватив под мышки, потянул к себе. – Иди сюда.  
Полулежать в руках Дерека было удобно, хотя страх вновь ощутить остроту когтей, прижатых к незащищённой коже, не отпускал.  
– Не будем откладывать, – Питер погладил Дженима по голени, вопросительно глядя в глаза.  
Тот посмотрел в ответ с вызовом и сам приглашающее раздвинул колени. Видимо, усталость притупила и страх, и смущение.  
– Я уже говорил – когда ты злишься, это выглядит возбуждающе, – Питер потёрся кончиком носа о щёку Дженима, прежде чем поцеловать, и тот в отместку его укусил. – Вот, что я имел в виду, – Питер в долгу не остался, больно ущипнув того за сосок, а после дразнящее приласкав подушечкой указательного пальца. – Вдохни поглубже.  
Питер вошёл одним плавным толчком, устроив ноги Дженима у себя на поясе. Тело сразу же отозвалось болью и истомой. Но боль исчезла от одного только прикосновения Питера, а сладкая волна наслаждения побежала по венам с первым же движением его бёдер. Дженим откинул голову Дереку на плечо, постанывая, – всё внутри скручивало в тугую горячую спираль, стекающую в пах. Член снова встал, прижимаясь к животу, и Дженим потянулся к нему, но Питер перехватил его руку.  
– Не спеши, – проговорил он с перерывом на вдох между словами и накрыл губами судорожно дёрнувшийся кадык.  
Дерек, как будто подливая масла в огонь, погладил низ живота, практически касаясь пальцами чувствительной головки члена, истекающего смазкой. Дженим просяще всхлипнул, но получил лишь укус за мочку уха, а рука переместилась на грудь.  
Всё это превратилось в сводящую от томления пытку: руки и губы были повсюду, лаская и дразня, но не давая дойти до края. Питер в сексе был так же неспешен, как и в поцелуях, заставляя Дженима просить, изнывая от желания кончить.  
– Питер, – жалобно застонал Дженим, выгибаясь навстречу новому толчку.  
– Да? – тот растёр большим пальцем капельки пота, собравшиеся в ключичной впадинке, и скользнул вверх по дорожке из родинок.  
– Пожалуйста…  
– Что? Чего ты хочешь?  
Дженим застонал, кусая нижнюю губу, – Питер стал двигаться чаще и глубже.  
– Ну же, – выдохнул тот низким шёпотом. – Хочешь кончить?  
– Хочу-у-у, – всхлипнул Дженим и, сжав затылок Питера ладонью, дёрнул того к себе. – Питер…  
Оборотень застонал, сверкнув ярко-синей радужкой. Он подхватил Дженима под бёдра, вбиваясь в податливое тело, выдыхая с рыком при каждом толчке. Дерек, сжалившись, обхватил член Дженима ладонью, подхватывая темп Питера.  
В этот раз всё было не так ярко, как в предыдущие, но удовольствие длилось дольше, накатывая обжигающими волнами. Питер всё ещё двигался, подстёгивая ощущения.  
– Сейчас, – неразборчиво простонал он, предупреждая, прежде чем кончить.  
Дженим охнул, цепляясь за него и Дерека, чувствуя, как узел распирает изнутри. Больно не было, хотя ощущения растянутости и заполненности остались. Питер рвано выдохнул, устраивая Дженима на сеннике. Когда они встретились глазами, уголок его губ дёрнулся, обозначая улыбку. Немного непривычную из-за отсутствия в ней насмешки и иронии.  
Сил на ответную улыбку не осталось, поэтому Дженим просто обнял Питера за шею, снова откидывая голову на плечо Дереку. Он, кажется, даже задремал, потому что довольно смутно помнил, как его уложили между двух оборотней, укрыв медвежьей шкурой. Та явно была лишней: тело всё ещё было разгорячённым после секса, а Питер с Дереком, обнимавшие его с обоих сторон, были горячими, как две натопленные печи. Дженим, слегка отодвинул шкуру, но даже прохладный воздух, коснувшийся кожи, не помог – ему казалось, что кровь как будто закипает.  
Это, наверное, была бы бессонная из-за духоты ночь, но усталость взяла своё, и сон пришёл за почти мгновенно.

***

 

Пробуждение было резким и не самым приятным. Дженим даже не мог сказать, что же именно его разбудило. Он просто вдруг открыл глаза, судорожно втягивая в себя воздух, словно задыхаясь, и скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как Дерек и Питер тоже проснулись.  
Дерек резко сел.  
– Айзек, – задумчиво проговорил он.  
Где-то вдалеке, едва достигая слуха, раздался волчий вой.  
– Теперь и Бойд. Они уже близко, – Питер тоже сел.  
Оба оборотня как по команде поднялись, направляясь к лестнице.  
– Ночные охотники? – Дженим завозился, скидывая с себя тяжёлую шкуру. – Они здесь?  
Он успел лишь подняться на ноги, как сразу же упёрся в широкий торс Дерека.  
– Будь здесь, – грозно, но не совсем разборчиво из-за вылезших клыков, приказал тот.  
– Но я могу сражаться! – запротестовал Дженим, но Дерек уже не слушал его, взбираясь по лестнице.  
– Никуда не выходи отсюда. Я пришлю Мелиссу, – Питер положил руку Джениму на плечо, подталкивая к сеннику.  
– Я..!  
– Нет! Ты будешь только мешаться под ногами. Помнишь наш уговор: я говорю – ты делаешь?  
Дженим раздосадовано застонал, всплеснув руками: нарушение клятвы на крови дорого стоило, но он был готов рискнуть ради отца.  
Питер приблизил своё лицо к его, заглядывая в глаза:  
– Сиди здесь. Я позабочусь о твоём отце и той девчонке-Плакальщице. Жди Мелиссу.  
Дженим проводил его взглядом, понимая, что как бы ему не хотелось сейчас оказаться в селении, защищая его от ночных тварей, он не переступит порог дома Дерека. С одной стороны, это было делом чести – держать данное слово, но с другой – трусостью, остаться в стороне, когда другие сражаются.  
Зябко передёрнув плечами, Дженим оглянулся, ища взглядом свою одежду. В свете единственной оставшейся гореть лампы он так и не смог найти ее, поэтому натянул рубаху Питера, достававшую ему до колен. Но та не помогла избавиться от странного чувства холода, который будто шёл изнутри самого Дженима. Вместе с ним появилось и какое-то чувство пустоты, как будто чего-то не хватало.  
Дженим опустился на сенник, прикрыв глаза и прислушиваясь к себе, как вдруг его выдернуло из тела. Такое обычно происходило, когда он впадал в транс или духи приходили за своей «платой». Но ни первое, ни второе сейчас не было возможно. Дженим потянулся к телу, но понял, что его сознание находится где-то далеко от него. Сейчас перед глазами были лишь облака, которые стремительно приближались. Точнее, он падал в них.  
В таком состоянии ему было не дано осязать что-либо, поэтому облака просто прошли сквозь Дженима, и в этот момент падение прекратилось. Он замер над селением на высоте птичьего полёта, на секунду оно даже показалось ненастоящим, но потом внизу стали различимы какое-то движение и вспышки пламени. Дженим потянулся к ним, желая увидеть происходящее поближе.  
Ночные охотники уже были в селении, из которого их вытесняло целое племя оборотней, а с крыш домов обстреливали подожженными стрелами жители. Первым Дженим заметил Питера, тот, как и обещал, был рядом с отцом. Стерла Джонатана пробила плечо Ночного охотника, попытавшегося залезть на выступ стропила, и того тут же сшиб на землю Питер, разрывая глотку.  
Лидию с матерью прикрывал Бобби, который даже пьяным после гулянья не пускал ни одной стрелы мимо цели, и огромный угольно-чёрный оборотень. Эти двое на пару тоже неплохо справлялись, и Дженим оставил их, ища Дерека. Тот был в самой гуще бойни, вытесняя тварей к лесу. Те же, всё дальше отходя от селения, бросались в бой с ещё большим остервенением.  
Сначала Дженим принял это за жажду крови и нежелание упускать добычу, но потом заметил среди деревьев странных существ. Все они были разномастные и непохожие друг на друга, с головами и туловищами разных зверей, некоторые были заросшими мхом или листьями.  
Духи! Духи, которых Дженим ощущал каждый день с момента своего рождения, но никогда не видел. Они, привлечённые шумом сражения, вышли к селению и теперь не пускали Ночных охотников в лес, который был их укрытием.  
Дженим двинулся к ним, за один шаг спускаясь с высоты дома до земли.  
– Помогите, – попросил он, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретному из них.  
Все духи как один резко обернулись, заметив Проводника. Их глаза вспыхнули бледно-жёлтым свечением, которое люди называли «болотными огоньками».  
– Шиссснь, – дух, чем-то похожий на ходячее дерево, только с руками и головой, ткнул в него пальцем-суком.  
– Жизнь, – подхватили остальные.  
Они требовали плату за помощь – тело Дженима, чтобы снова почувствовать себя живыми. Однако здесь их были десятки, а такое не пережил бы ни один даже самый сильный Проводник.  
– Нет, – Дженим коснулся груди, где в материальном мире висели на цепочках защитные амулеты.  
– Помошшшь – плата, – покачал головой дух-дерево.  
– Помогите, и не прольётся кровь!  
Алан когда-то рассказывал Джениму, что основной из причин, по которой Друиды не связывались с духами, был риск не пережить встречу с ними. И не потому, что требовалось слишком много сил, чтобы призвать духа с чужих земель, а потому, что вся магия Друидов была основана на крови, которую духи не переносили. Места сражений, где погибало много людей, «вымирали» и в мире духов. Для них они воняли гнилью и были заполнены душами умерших, которые бродили там долгие годы, пока не растворялись, исчезая.  
Духи, услышав слова Дженима, зашептались.  
– Всё селение умрёт. Много крови. Много душ, – добавил тот, поняв, что может получить желаемое.  
– Смрааааат, – дух-дерево недовольно заскрипел. – Смрааат и скитааальссссы.  
– Да-да! Много скитальцев! – поддакнул Дженим. – И жуткий смрад.  
– Смрааааат! – взревел дух-дерево.  
Его крик подхватили остальные.  
Оборотни, замерев всего на мгновенье, бросились обратно в селение, когда вековые сосны, изгибаясь как плети, начали давить стволами Ночных охотников, обрушиваясь на них всем своим весом или обвиваясь вокруг. Лес, кажется, наполз на селение, окружив его сплошной стеной с одной стороны. С другой – селение обступила роща.  
Ночные охотники, из хищников превратившиеся в добычу, с остервенением начали прокладывать себе дорогу вглубь селения.  
– Их нельзя пускать к воде, – Дженим заметил единственный отступной путь для тварей.  
Дерек, до этого рвавший одного из Ночных охотников, замер, глядя прямо на Дженима, а потом кивнул.  
– Ты слышишь меня?  
Ещё один ковок.  
– Загоняйте охотников к деревьям, те вас не тронут, – посоветовал Дженим Дереку, немного ошарашенный тем, что тот видит его в бестелесной форме.  
Дерек громко зарычал, и все оборотни на мгновение застыли, а в следующий момент снова бросились в атаку. Воздух вокруг заполнили вой, скулёж, рык и крики. Ночные охотники не хотели сдаваться, начав сражаться ещё с большей яростью. Оборотни не успевали восстанавливаться, но продолжали теснить их к кромке леса, где в бой вступали духи.  
Не прошло и получаса, как ни одного Ночного охотника не осталось в живых. Их искорёженные тела исчезли вместе с духами, которые забрали их с собой, чтобы это место не провоняло мертвечиной. Лес отступил, оставив ошарашенных людей и зализывающих раны оборотней приходить в себя.  
Питер подошёл сбоку, ткнувшись головой в живот Дженима, заставив того вздрогнуть. По идее Питер должен был пройти сквозь него, но Дженим чувствовал горячее дыхание зверя и ощущал под пальцами свалявшуюся от крови и грязи шерсть… Он мог прикасаться! С другой стороны подошёл Дерек, привалившись к ноге Дженима.  
Один из оборотней остановился напротив них троих, удивлённо разглядывая своего альфу и Питера, явно не понимая, что происходит. Значит, видеть Дженима могли лишь оба его мужа… Возможно, это была связь, о которой говорил Алан. Дженим так и не успел додумать эту мысль, почувствовав, как его тянет обратно. Всё провалилось в темноту.  
Дженим завис в пустоте, окружённый непроглядной чернотой. У той не было ни конца, ни края, так что и направления, в котором из неё можно было бы выбраться, тоже не было. В то мгновение, когда Дженим уже был готов поддаться панике, он вдруг услышал плеск воды. Всего лишь звук падающих капель, но он принёс собой запахи и другие звуки. Тьма начала нехотя отползать, уступая место краскам.  
Внутри снова чувствовалось тепло, хотя шея и плечи затекли. Однако ломота в теле сейчас были самым большим поводом для радости – Дженим вернулся в мир живых. Рядом снова раздался плеск воды, и через мгновение холодная мокрая ткань накрыла лоб. Дженим застонал и попытался убрать её с лица, но его руку перехватили.  
– Оставь – у тебя жар, – Питер, сидящий на краю сенника у таза с водой, отвёл руку Дженима от лица, сжав в своих ладонях.  
– Долго меня не было? – вопрос прозвучал хрипло и невнятно.  
– Несколько часов, – ответил Дерек, который устроил голову Дженима на своих коленях. – Как ты?  
– Живой. Как остальные?  
– В шоке от увиденного, – Питер поднёс к губам Дженима чашу, давая промочить горло.  
Тот жадно начал пить, опираясь на Дерека, который помог приподняться.  
– В следующий раз, когда решишь превратить деревья в убийц, предупреди – я лучше останусь дома, – несмотря на сказанное, голос Питера звучал довольно – ему явно нравились способности Дженима.  
– Питер! – а вот Дерек оказался недовольным подзуживанием своего дяди.  
– Давайте просто ляжем спать, – попросил Дженим.  
Он действительно сильно хотел спать, даже вопреки занимающемуся за окнами рассвету, а ещё он не особо жаждал, чтобы оборотни устроили свару. Возможно, звучало смешно, но, если подумать, то хранить семейный очаг теперь было одной из основных обязанностей Дженима. Улёгшись поудобнее на сеннике, он подождал пока Дерек и Питер устроятся по обе стороны от него, а потом практически сразу заснул, укрытый коконом из рук, ног и шкур.

***

 

Тело болело от долгого сидения в одной позе, и попытка встать на ноги чуть не закончилась падением. Дженим, пошатнувшись, всё же смог распрямиться и начал разминать затёкшие мышцы. Ритуал очищения требовал от него практически сутки обходиться без движения. Точнее, это тело было абсолютно неподвижно, пока дух бродил по лесам близ поселения оборотней, очищая те от сора. Сором Проводники называли всё, что из мира живых попадало в мир духов: сильные эмоции, которые блестящими нитями разных цветов опутывали кусты и деревья, постепенно начиная врастать в них; копии каких-то предметов, к которым живые были сильно привязаны; а иногда следы, оставленные кем-то из людей или оборотней, которые пережили настолько сильные эмоции, что их отпечатки в мире духов всё ещё горели как факелы. Дженим рассеивал их всех, чтобы вернуть духам лес в первозданном виде. Те не очень любили, когда люди «захламляли» места их обитания, иногда даже выходя из себя, что обычно плохо заканчивалось для мира живых.  
После того, как лес был очищен, Проводник возвращался к своему телу и погружался в ещё более глубокий транс, чтобы очистить и себя. Обычно в таких случаях Дженим проваливался в пустоту или галлюцинации, но иногда ему случалось видеть что-то из своего прошлого или будущего.  
Так, сегодня он увидел события трёхлетней давности, когда он только встретил Дерека и Питера. Это было совсем недавно, хотя казалось, что всё это произошло в совсем другой жизни. Со дня его свадьбы много чего изменилось, в том числе и сам Дженим. Он стал более сильным Проводником, чем был когда-то. Чем кто-либо был до него. И доказал своё право называться Советником – Проводником, который стал парой альфы.  
Это было сложно, особенно в самом начале.  
Раньше, до свадьбы, Дерек был свободным альфой и мог выбрать любую из своих бет, чтобы провести с ней или с ним ночь. Для оборотней это было нормой. Так они обеспечивали племя более сильным потомством, и брак здесь не был обязательным условием. Но когда появился Дженим и стал парой Дерека, тот по законам племени больше не мог быть ни с кем кроме него. Дерек особо от этого не страдал. А вот некоторые беты были этим очень недовольны. Особенно Айзек и Эрика, которых злило, что их альфа перестал уделять им внимание.  
Конечно, никакого вреда Джениму они причинить не могли, но сколько же склок тогда было. Дерек пытался всё уладить, каждый раз отгоняя то одну, то вторую свою бывшую пассию от Дженима. Питер наблюдал за всем со стороны, отпуская колкие шуточки насчёт прежних похождений Дерека. Дженим каждый раз чувствовал себя неловко в такие моменты, пытаясь поставить бет на место, но при этом не спровоцировать их на что-то большее, чем просто едкие выпады. Единственным человеком, кто действительно помогал тогда, была Мелисса. Эта женщина, взявшая на себя роль матери Дженима, не раз выручала того советом и поддержкой. Она стала для Дженима частью семьи, как и её сын, Скотт, с которым они сдружились.  
Всё противостояние с Айзеком и Эрикой разрешилось, когда на племя напал разгневанный дух. Пара волчат по незнанию загнала кролика в священной роще у старого капища, и это привело духа в такую ярость, что тот даже сумел вселиться в медведя. Изгонять и утихомиривать духа, естественно, пришлось Джениму, а потом ещё и приращивать задние лапы Айзеку, который попал духу-медведю под горячую руку.  
Правда, противостояние с ревнивыми бетами было только началом. У оборотней был совсем другой уклад жизни, и Джениму пришлось многое принять, а кое с чем так и вообще смириться. Так что прошедшие три года не были для него скучными, но сейчас, входя в поселение, он чувствовал, что вернулся домой. Проходящий мимо Бойд кивнул, здороваясь, и Дженим кивнул в ответ.  
Он собирался вернуться домой и лечь спать – обряд сильно его вымотал, но в груди, наполненной холодом, начало разливаться тепло. Значит, Питер с Дереком прямо сейчас возвращались с охоты и были уже довольно близко. Дженим резко развернулся, направляясь к кромке леса.  
Первым к поселению вышел Питер. Серый массивный волк, ступив на протоптанную тропу, распрямился в полный рост, превращаясь в человека. Дженим окинул взглядом голое тело, любуясь мужем – оборотни не стеснялись наготы. Дженим тоже перестал стесняться, по большей части благодаря Питеру, но предпочитал выходить из дома, надев хотя бы штаны.  
Питер практически дошёл до Дженима, но вдруг замер, поведя носом. Он чуял его запах и знал – тот изменился. Хорошо, что духи предупредили Дженима, пока он был в трансе, иначе то, что унюхал Питер, было бы для него полной неожиданностью.  
– Есть разговор, – Дженим взмахнул руками, выдавая своё волнение.  
– Я уже понял, – Питер подошёл ближе и обнял, положив ладонь на живот Дженима. – Чей?  
– Дерека.  
– М-м-м…  
– Но он наш, – Дженим накрыл ладонь Питера своей. – И не важно, чей именно.  
– Да, – Питер улыбнулся, поцеловав его в шею.  
Питер всегда улыбался. Когда был зол, когда был расстроен, когда уставал, когда ему было абсолютно наплевать и – очень редко – когда был действительно счастлив. Дженим долго учился различать, что значит та или иная улыбка и какая из них настоящая. Это было довольно сложно, потому что Питер просто обожал интриги, уловки и правду, наполовину сдобренную ложью, – это была его вотчина и любимый образ ведения всех дел. С Дереком в этом плане было проще – он всегда был прямолинейным.  
Эта улыбка Питера означала, что он счастлив, хотя кое-чем и расстроен.  
– Дереку скажешь сам, его щенячьи восторги у меня всегда вызывали головную боль, а уж помноженные на радость предстоящего отцовства… Пойду скажу Мелиссе и Коре, чтобы всё подготовили – у нас была удачная охота, – Питер ещё раз поцеловал Дженима, прежде чем уйти.  
Что поделать, Питер и Дерек ревновали Дженима друг к другу, хоть и старались этого не показывать, правда, один раз их всё же пришлось разнимать. Так что, чтобы это не повторилось, кто-то один из них довольно часто оставлял другого с Дженимом наедине. В этот раз была очередь Питера уйти.  
Дженим переступил с ноги на ногу, вглядываясь в чащу, пока не увидел чёрного волка. Дерек тоже предпочёл сразу же превратиться в человека, как только вышел из леса. Он, в отличие Питера, учуял запах прямо с опушки. Дженим видел, как его глаза не загорелись привычным багрянцем, а просто засветились от счастья.  
Зря Лидия когда-то переживала за них троих. У них был крепкий треугольник. Иногда с довольно острыми углами – не без этого, но отец Дженима, улыбаясь, обычно называл это семейной жизнью. И Дженим не мог не согласиться с Джонатаном, глядя на бегущего к нему Дерека.  
И всё же стоило расспросить Питера о том, что значат «щенячьи восторги» Дерека и чем это обернётся для Дженима.


End file.
